


Not Good Enough

by Recchii



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Forgive Me, Multi, after the party, its like 5am, lets us suffer, sobs, what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recchii/pseuds/Recchii
Summary: You just need to go away for a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic in this fandom and my first english language. I'm sorry for any grammatical error, i would do my best next;")
> 
> And yeah this fic is created because they always bringing Rika. Plz;")

You know you would never be good enough. You’re not Rika, their sun, who can smile and cheer everyone else and loved by everyone. At first, you can endure it. _Maybe_ , you thought, _they still cant get over their friend death_.

But enough is enough.

Your hand's shaking as you open the messenger app and see if everyone online. You took a deep breath before create one chat room. It was Yoosung who come in first.

 **Yoosung** **★** **: Hey! You’re online!**

You ignore his bubbly chat and takes a deep breathe, before typing  _I know i’m not good enough, but i’m not Rika, and never will be._

And everyone come then greet you, one by one.

**Jumin Han : Hello.**

**ZEN : Princess~ Why don’t you greet me?;**

**Jaehee Kang : Hello, Zen.**

**707 : Maybe she’s asleep? lolol**

But you ignore them. You keep typing. When it was done, you force your finger to press send.

_I know i’m not good enough, but i’m not Rika, and never will be. I’m my own being, i can feel hurt when being compared to other people. I’m sorry if i sounds so emotional and whiny. I’m sorry if i useless. I’m sorry for everything you’ve been through for and with me. Thank you for amazing days and memories you guys gave me, i would never ever forget it. But i have to go, and i would uninstall this messenger. You would be a part of me that i would not forget, forever. Thank you for everything, i love you guys, i really do._

Then you leave the chat room and wipe your tears. It was hurt, maybe takes forever for you to forget it, but you would find a place where you belong, somewhere.

.

Little did you know, when you leave the chat room, Jumin shout immediately to Jaehee, who froze in her place, to call every bodyguards they had and order them to search in every corner in the city. Jaehee stumble before she do as Jumin said. Her hand don't stop shaking.

Yoosung run from his class, leaving his belongings behind and go to your place. But he find nothing but a piece of paper. He almost choke his own tears as he read your handwriting there,  _I’m just need go far away, a few years would be okay. Do not worry too much, promise me?_

Zen rode his motorcycle like crazy; almost,  _almost_ , hit everything in his way. His eyes wide open, trying to track everything about you. Your hair, your body, your smile, anything! He have to find you!

Saeyoung never avert his gaze from the monitors. He searching in every CCTV in the city just to find you while keep tracking your phone. But it was none. You just...  _disappear._  He keep tracking everything; your bank account, a fast food restaurant, even subway and restroom. Vanderwood neglect him; telling the boss if Agent Seven was sick and can't do a proper job.

.

A week after your disappearance, they still continue their life as usual.

Jumin still busy with clients, Jaehee with Jumin, Yoosung with LOLOL and study, Zen with musical and many things, Saeyoung with Honey Buddha chips and hacking.

But the chat room are now empty. No one open it since a week ago. No one wants to open it and see you are not there to cheer them anymore.

Because when you're gone, you take their hearts with you.

 


End file.
